User talk:Bad Kitty
Welcome Kitty! Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Skull's Marines/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110127182020 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 18:49, January 27, 2011 Music Video Hey, check out the music video i made for our guild, its posted on our guild page. or you could go to youtube and view it with this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KcTHIE-2Fk Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 17:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi First of all, welcome to the wiki! I noticed that you have a great story on your userpage about your pirate. Why do you make a page about her? I can help you with the page if you want me to.You can also create pages about your ships, made up weapons, fan quests or anything related to pirates. If you need any help making a page, please leave a message on my talk page. I can't wait to see a page about your pirate. 19:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) http://theunitedalliance.wikia.com/wiki/United_Alliance_Wiki a little lacking on pages, see if you can copy over your pages. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 14:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Page I will make a page about your pirate. I will gladly copy the story from your userpage to the new page that will be created. Also please sign your posts with 4 ~ so I can reply to you faster. 18:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok the page is made. The page is called Kitty. I can change the name if you want. I copied the story from your userpage to the pirate page. 18:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like the page. As I have said before, if you need anymore help ask me anytime. :D 20:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Useless Edits Please do not make useless edits like you did on the High Council page. Users on this wikia must earn their badges for real, not making useless edits on another's page. I created the page and I don't want others editing it without my approval. Fair Winds, Plz come back Plz come back i love you I could not coem back because you would not let me listen to this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVuw8fp3ZDI xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ~~swash Do you still play the game?--Chris Swordbones --''Shade'' 20:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Aw, CENSORED --''Shade'' 20:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I was pretending to censor a swear word :P--''Shade'' 19:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) -Gives Kitty a Red Mouse, carefully wrapped in fancy present wrapping---''Shade'' 19:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Read the white chat and the whispers. File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 10.59.44 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.05 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.16 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.27 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.04.30 PM.png --''Shade'' 14:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We made Skull's Bootcamp, but then we moved. I'm just moving everyone to the new guild. You can join until you and skull are both on. I might not be able to play the game today right now.--''Shade'' 14:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) o_O wut did i do wrong? okay, besides last minute you were on and uknowwut happened but u NO that wasn't my fault :'( You can haz banhammaz nowz, mmkay? k thnx bai APE(omg)ESCAPE!!!!!!! 20:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're on right now, I'm on Abassa Tortuga.--''Shade'' 21:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kitty Logan Page This is a fan site, I can use copyrighted names as long as I am not making money off of it. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 20:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Why did you say I'm Sorry? Hey the game is back on when u want to meet me just say in my talk page ok it would be very nice to friend u there :P Coding rofl, no. I used a piece of coding that will show the username of whoever seens the page. For another username the username says there username :D Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Link Idk how but I lost the link to Chatango if you know hwo can you give it to me? Thx Done! Finished the sig. Is this what you had in mind? ? Just type: Kitty/Sig with around it. I didn't send that message, but thanks for informing us. I'll notify Tama63 right away! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW :P \ Heres somethign funny Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome score here it is :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GR8JQdNiys&feature=autoplay&list=ULiqyxkakP3ao&index=21&playnext=18 Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Me and Skull are on Legassa Tormenta if you need us.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Spamming If you could stop spamming on pages, that would be great. You have gone to 4 different pages and randomly said TOOTHPASTE!!!! Spamming is not accepted on this wiki and it never has been. I'll be watching you. *15:33, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Talk:Davy Gunfish/@comment-Davy Gunfish-20110722012326/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110723200328" ‎ (Spam;: content was: "TOOTHPASTE!!!" (and the only contributor was "Kitty the Cat")) (view/restore) *15:33, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Talk:Ecsyth/@comment-Edgar Wildrat-20110320031735/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110723191252" ‎ (content was: "TOOTHPASTE" (and the only contributor was "Kitty the Cat")) (view/restore) *15:33, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "User blog comment:Shade Link/Lulz/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110723191459/@comment-Davy Gunfish-20110723191537" ‎ (The parent article / parent comment has been deleted.) (view/restore) *15:33, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "User blog comment:Shade Link/Lulz/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110723191459" ‎ (Spam;: content was: "TOOTHPASTE!!!!" (and the only contributor was "Kitty the Cat")) (view/restore) *15:32, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Talk:BASICIFIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110723200133" ‎ (Spam;: content was: "TOOTHPASTE!!!" (and the only contributor was "Kitty the Cat")) (view/restore) *15:31, July 24, 2011 Katbluedog (Talk | contribs | block) deleted "Talk:Chris Swordbones/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110724153059" ‎(Spam;: content was: "TOOTHPASTE!!!" (and the only contributor was "Kitty the Cat")) (view/restore) 15:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey are u back if so wb :p Sure Ya that would be great :P, also make sure Jack Pistol is okay with it too. Edgar Wildrat Username Ya, the players name. Except for Skull, use Capt. Skull instead of Capt. Skull X Edgar Wildrat re:Video Intro Hey Kitty Sure sounds great to me! I checked Edgar's talk to see what u said to him and from what i gathered it seems great, just tell me when u will need the brief description and I will give it to you, im not going to give u the one from the page because the play has evolved since then. If u would like u could also include a critic of what u think of the play, in response to your question about the usernames or pirate names please use the pirate names listed on the page, even Capt Skull X's since we changed his recently. Thank you for the cool offer and sorry i didnt respond sooner Im inactive during the weekdays sometimes Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Brief Description This is the brief description: The Mystery of The Stolen Design is a play written by Jack Pistol and Edgar WIldrat. It is a comical adventure and mystery fitted into seven acts. Jack Pistol and Edgar WIldrat, the primary antagonists, are hired by Daggerpaine Industries to retrieve modified Ship of the Line designs created for King Breasly of England to protect his country from the Spanish Armada. Edgar and Jack round up a crew and set off on a search of Europe to find the designs. They encounter corrupt navy thugs, an ego-maniac crew captain, Spanish Inquisitionists, a privateer who has his own goals, two feuding kings and the occasional salty wench. if u need anything more just ask edgar or me ( or both ) Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Pic Um here: Edgar Wildrat meh pic Heres me :D Image Sure! Sure sounds great, sorry it took me a while to respond, i haven't been very active in the last couple of days. I've been busy in real life. I'll send you an epic close up screen shot :p ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 11:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Response Hi Kitteh here is the pic and btw its august so when u get online tell me on chatango or trhis see ya soon lol Request Here's your pic you wanted Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace pvp screens here they r Kitty vs Billy pvp here r the screens More Pvp our pvp battles Muahahahaah Dear Kitty, Hi kitty! From Kitty. hehe glare down opostie side for ma kitty A1- I go on at 12 pm Eastern time A2- I dont go on weekdays cuz of school A3- Of course I love u :DDDD ur my kitty xD and i miss u :(((( Boss Man David D. Light 16:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) yay ok xD cant wait to c u :DDDDDDDDD Boss Man David D. Light 03:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sry sry i started high school and ima be busy ALOT ill try my best to be on at saturday at 12 morning eastern time :) i miss u and if u want u can go to our chat on weekends and leave messages and ill read the, :) LOVE U!!!!!!!!!!!!! Boss Man David D. Light 23:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :O kitty u changed ur username :O WHY OH WY OH WHY OH WHY OH WHY OH... btw im back on you wanna remeet in game ? APE(omg)ESCAPE!!! Giveaway -- Bot 15:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pic Heehee, reminded me of Kitty. Hope u like it. XaviCommander 10:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I knew it I knew u were... i wish u the best and if u ever need me im still ur friend and i understand wat u mean :( ty for everything tho ill really miss u... if u ever need a friend just go to xat and leave me a message ill be there for u no matter what xD oh and dont forget bout me -__- Boss Man David D. Light 19:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :) I wud never get mad at u... im sad but aslong as ur happy im ok to.... so if ur happy not talking to me ill have to accept tht :( and i dont got nothing against Zeke as long as he makes u happy. u will always have a place in my heart :) Boss Man David D. Light 19:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I lied i lied to u when i said i wasnt mad...I love u!!!! and it makes me mad to think someone else took u away from me so easily and all i wanna do is try to get u back!!!! :( 20:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) uknowwho noobs Sooo Im just nothing to u!!!no way i get u back? If u ever If u ever one to talk to me ima going to be in xat ima be checking the site for 1 month ( I met a girl and I really like her but im not doing anything for tht month because I love u!! ) If u dont show up in the month it means u never felt anything for me... I wish u the best.. :( ur a very special person and its gonna be hard to forget u!!!) -_- just go without him knowing... if he hates me tht much he must b scared of me if he... if he ever hurts u i promise u ill break his face..... friend!!!!! If u ever need a friend just go to xat.com/levitate bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Interested I'm very interested in your offer, thank you! No Problem Lol, thanks it is the first page to get 1k :P I almost forgot about the video. In the time between now and then I have gotten better at image editing so if you need images ( I might improve the current ones soon ) I can make them for you :p Jack Pistol Reply So I guess you're going to play World of Warcraft instead, then. I removed your pirate from my friends list since it's just pointless to have an inactive friend. If you ever decide to come back to the game, we can meet somewhere whenever you have time. Have a merry Christmas! :) DRAGONSLASHROCKSXD 21:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Nice Avatar Very nice avatar Kitty the Kat The (Raging) Dragon Sensation 04:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xmas Card Hey, thanks for the XMas Card. Even if it was a bot, thanx anyway :) Ive been off the wiki for the last month due to my book(s), but know that Im making great progress and will check the wiki and my inbox more often now. XaviCommander 13:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC)